tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Come On Into Kaitlin's House!
A seemingly innocent get together turns into a massive party while Kaitlin's parents are away from home. Episode Summary Kaitlin's parents and her brother are leaving for a vacation in Mexico. Kaitlin is bummed that she can't go because of a volleyball camp. Kaitlin's dad mentions that if the heat or air conditioning are to go out again, let them know. He also mentions no parties. Kaitlin promises. As soon as they walk out the door, Kaitlin invites friends over. She invites Shannon, Maddie, Olivia, Katie, and Emma. They all wonder what they're going to do. As soon as Olivia gets out Candy Land, there's a knock on the door. It's Maddy, Kayla, Ezran, and Zach. They all want to hang out too. And that's when Ryan, Braden, Keagan, Evangelina, Trinity, Anna, Maddie, and Casha show up. Soon after, Zac, Jarrett, Alex, Austin, and Jordan show up. Later on, Laura, Hannah, Jasmine, and Emma show up. Then Dan and Peyton show up. Kaitlin already knows this is getting way out of hand. She doesn't know what to do. Eventually, Kaitlin's entire class shows up. She loses it and doesn't know what to do at this point. Just then, she gets a phone call. It's her mom. Kaitlin goes into her room to make the call. Her mom just wants to know if everything is going alright. Kaitlin fibs and says everything is fine. Kaitlin's mom wonders what all the noise is. Kaitlin says it's nothing. Just then, she hears Dan declare a beer chugging contest. Kaitlin says that she has to go. Kaitlin's mom is very suspicious. She asks dad to stop home and check on her since the flight was delayed for 3 hours. Kaitlin's dad hops into the car and heads back for home. Kaitlin stops the beer chugging contest and gives them root beer to drink instead. Peyton says that's really weak. Kaitlin tries to establish to everyone that this gathering has gotten way out of hand and that everyone should be leaving soon. Austin is mad because he's finally getting a good buzz from his vape. Casha wonders what she's going to do with all this pizza. Just then, Kaitlin sees a car pull in. It's her dad's. Kaitlin knows she's in trouble now. Kaitlin's dad walks in the door to find out that a party is going on. Everyone gasps at the sight of Kaitlin's dad. He demands that everyone leaves the house immediately. Everyone leaves, a little shook by the intensity of his demand. Kaitlin's dad sits down with Kaitlin and asks her questions about why people were here in the first place. Kaitlin explains and asks for a remedy. Kaitlin's dad knows everything got out of hand, but she's still grounded anyways. Kaitlin thinks that's a fair punishment, and she sulks to her room. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * This episode made a turning point for the show. This was the start of more alcohol and drug use within the show Trivia * Kaitlin's dad mentions the heater and air conditioning problems from "Snow Day" and "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" * Candy Land is seen * Mid-Boss Mayhem from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle is heard when everybody is showing up * "2U" by David Guetta and Justin Bieber is heard while Kaitlin is on the phone * The pizza at the party is Pizza Angel from VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles